Rogue's Secerts
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Rogue can control her powers and she is keeping it from her Bf Bobby but he is to buzy with kitty to even know what Rogue's doing behide .........
1. Bobby the Cheat

**A/N **i Do not Own x men or anyone in this part of the story maybe others latter on tho.

Pyro didn't leave the school in this stroy.

Rogue has her own room no room mates

* * *

Rogue was siting with her Boyfriend Bobby and Ktty (Rogue on the end of the sofa Bobby in the mild of the girls)

Kitty keepted looking at Bobby and Bobby looking at Kitty .Rogue saw all this got up and when outside Bobby didn't know Rogue got up or lefted he was to buzy looking at Kitty. Rogue took off her gloves she was keeping alot of stuff from everyone mostly her own Boyfriend Bobby not like he cared about her started to control her powers when Bobby started to really look at Kitty. Rogue puts her gloves back on and when into the school when up to her room without even looking at the living room . Kitty knew Rogue left-ed the room and sat closer to Bobby laughting whatever Bobby said.

Rogue walked into her room and took off her gloves grabed some jeans a shirt and other clothes and when into the bathroom. Rogue keeped thinking about everything her bf dosen't know ( Rogue 's though's here) I didn't really like bobby when i frist saw him i liked back into her bedroom from her bathroom not seeing she lefted her bedroom door open. Puts on her clothes and drys her hair with the was walking to

Rogue 's room becuze he saw now upset she was when she was watching the movie and seeing the looks Bobby and Kitty were giving each other in front of her. Not thinking anything about Rogue 's door being half open and and looks in seeing Rogue drying her hair with the towel. Peter knocks on the half open door Rogue looks up form her towel to see who it is. What is peter doing here? Why is he only wereing boxer shorts? he is cute only in his boxer shorts "Hi Peter why are u here in only your boxer shorts?" Peter blushes seeing Rogue half clothed " i was wondering if we could do something maybe" Rogue closed the door behide Peter and locks it as well and walks up to Peter and kisses him full on the lips and

Peter kisses her back without thinking "why aren't her powers kicking in or why is she kissing me" Peter lets her tongue mix with his and grabs Rogue by her wraps her legs around Peter's waist not thinking about Ice prick at all. Peter takes off Rogue's shirt and kisses her breasts on at a time making Rogue moan and she takes off her pants and and kisses Peter's neck hard. Peter lays Rogue on her bed and kisses down from her breasts to rongue's under where and takes him off. Rogue slips her hands under Peter's boxer's and slips them off of his body leting them drop to the floor.

Rogue moved her hands to Peter's already hard penis and says "Peter i want you now" Peter rolls over so Rogue could be on top at frist. Rogue quicky climbs on top of Peter's body and lowers herself onto Peter's hard already pre-cuming moans as she lowers her self more and throws her head grabs Rogue's waist and rolls over on top of her and moves himself hard and fast in kisses Peter's neck given him hickys all of peter's neck and digs her nails into peter's back as she hits her peek .Peter pushes himself in as hard as he can and hits his peek as rogue hits her's again making them both moan and scream out. Rogue and peter fall asleep together with peter still deep inside of her about this time. Bobby looks around the room just waking up from sleeping and finds Kitty sleeping on his chest no

Rogue or thinks to himself "when did Rogue leave and where did Peter go its not like they can be having sex after all she would suck him dry thats the good thing about having her for a girlfriend and having Kitty as a hoe there just for me"Not knowing that what he though could never happen to him his girlfriend Rogue was asleep with Peter after they just had sex. Rogue wakes up before Peter and kisses his forhead making him wake up and ask "Rogue how did we just have sex without you sucking me dry " Rogue "i still have my powers but i can control them and i wanted to cheat on Bobby after all he's with Her" Peter re moves himself from Rogue "I under stand Rogue but where you planing on using me or some-one esle?" Rogue " i wasn't planing sleeping with you."Rogue gets up off of the bed and Peter uses Rogue's shower and walks out of Rogue's room and down to his and Pyro's room

Rogue showered after Peter lefted and read the note he lefted "I will not tell anyone about your control over your body ,Love Peter."


	2. The Missing Gloves

A/N I'm not finshed writing this story .

* * *

Peter had mixed feelings for Rogue after they had sex together but he had been a better friend to her then Bobby or Kitty would ever knocked .n Pyro's and Peter's door Pyro answers the door and smirks at "Pyro where is Peter " she smirks cuz she see's Pyro is where-ing nothing at all and a towel landed by Pyro's feet.

Pyro looked down at where Rogue was looking and stoped smirking and picked up the towel and clovers his "Rogue bad girl why didn't you tell me before now you wanted to see me where-ing nothing not even a towel ."

Rogue blushes at what Pyro said to her "Well i always wanted to see you nude but i was thinking of both of us that way not just you Fireball" she said joking .

Pyro" Fireball is my new nickname yay" he said and laughts Pyro moves so Rogue could walk into Pyro's and Peter's dorm room. Rogue walks into Peter and Pyro's room and looks around the room on Pyro's side of the room it had posters of bands and a big poster of red and orange flames.

Pyro closes the door behide him and sneaks up on Rogue and wraps his arms around her clovered waist and lays his head on her shoulder. Rogue smiles at the fire boy and lets Pyro hold/hug her like that for what seemed like hours.

Pyro's room door was open by Scott "Pyro this is a school not a place for sex plz tell you young lady to leave." Scott didn't see Rogue's face for if he did he wouldn't have said that .

Rogue was about to break out laughting and so was Pyro Rogue broke out laughting at the same time as Pyro. Scott "Rogue ?" in a shocked tone.

Rouge laughts harder and looks over Pyro's head who was still laying on her shoulder and looks at Scott's face.

Scott said nothing for what seemed like a hour and finally said "Pyro plz fallow me." Pyro lets go of Rogue's waist and whispers into Rogue's ear before he leaves his room "lunch with me and Peter in a hour and don't be late or i will break your door down and bring you down for lunch like it or not."

Rogue giggles and nods her head and watches pyro leave behide Scott Rogue leaves the boys dorm and heads up to her own for her gloves.


End file.
